Naruto Tsurugi: Next gen
by Syng
Summary: This is a sequel based on Naruto Tsurugi: Chuunins Exams Link can be found in my profile. This is a whole new filler arc that takes place right before Naruto comes back, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! Finally! D Sorry for the shortness**

**This is a sequel of "Naruto Tsurugi", a previous fanfic of mine. Rather than replacing a chapter of Naruto, this is a whole new filler in the normal story of Naruto, taking place righhht before Naruto come's back to Konoha. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tsurugi: Next Gen**

Prologue + Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto_

Hokage's office, 11h00

"Dear Sakura-chan,

here at Tsurugi, things couldn't be more active! Since the last letter I sent to you, 23 new kids entered the academy! Counting the two last inscription, soon we'll have more than sixty genins who are gonna help to re-gain Tsurugikure's glory! I'm so happy!

I still need confirmation from the Fourth Hokage about the next chuunins exams (which I think Shikamaru-san must take care of, right?).

Also, the sword monument was finally finished... Syng and Juusan-Sensei may rest in peace now! The technique of the summoning swords will be revised to cause less damage to the body... hopefully, this may save some pain to the new genins who are learning the jutsu...

I may drop by the end of the month. Misty will probably come too (to see Shino, probably!).

In hope of seeing you soon,

Tifa of Tsurugi."

The kunoichi finished reading the letter the carrier bird had just brought and smile. In two years, things sure had changed. Naruto was gone with Jiraiya, Sakura had start medical training with Tsunade-Sama and much everyone had change. The blonde boy was rumored to come back in a few month, and, of course, everyone was eager of the news, but the chuunins exam were taking most of the ninjas time, when they weren't in a mission.

Someone knocked at the door, breaking the thread of thought of Sakura.

-Oi, said a masculine voice.

-You may enter Kiba, said Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi was resting at Tsunade's place. The fourth being "sick" (How could a medical ninja like her be sick anyway?) Sakura had to fill most of the document, leaving only the seal of Konoha missing (which could be only applied by the Hokage). The dog-boy entered with his still-growing "pup".

-I don't think Tsunade-sama would like to see Akamaru here... smiled Sakura, obviously joking.

-Very funny, Sakura-chan. Answered Kiba, probably coming back from a mission, watching the state in which he was. Hey... is that a letter from Tiffany-chan? The adolescent smiled.

Sakura took the letter and removed it before Kiba would take it and closed her eyes.

-Since when did the "cat-girl" interested you, if I may? Smiled the girl.

Kiba blushed and looked away. The boy had been a great friend of late Syng and wanted fresh news from Tsurugi... of course, the girl herself interested him... a little.

-Each time she come, its only about Lee-san, anyway! Said Kiba looking back at Sakura.

He handed a dozen sheets of papers to Sakura, who was still smiling at the dog-boy. Akamaru barked, claiming the attention of Kiba who dropped on his knee and started petting him. Sure he had grown, the little pup!

-I guess your sister wrote your mission report, again, Kiba? You almost worst than Naruto or... the smiled softened away... Syng-san...

Kiba got back up and looked at Sakura.

-Y'know... I miss them too... At least... we know Naruto'll come back, smiled Kiba. And I think Syng would like us to smile!

They both grinned at each other before the boy leaved. While getting near the door, another knocked was heard from the door. Sakura did the same with Kiba and asked them to enter, which Shikamaru and Temari did.

-Oi, Shikamaru and... euh... the sand girl! Smiled Kiba.

-That's Temari, answered the women, sister of Sabaku No Gaara.

-Hey Kiba... finished your mission? Asked Shikamaru, now a chuunin.

-Yeah, just reminiscing with Sakura. See-ya later! Said the boy, leaving with his dog.

Kiba left the three of them talking about boring things, which he really didn't want to hear about. That last mission had been a pain in the ass and he couldn't stand anymore... He had only about an hour to write his report (which his sister, Hana, had gently mostly done for him) and he hadn't take a shower or anything. He smelled like dog! (That thought made him laugh).

-Kiba-san? Said a soft voice behind him.

-Oi Hinata! Smiled Kiba looking at the shy girl. It seems everyone's in here today!

Hinata laugh and got near Kiba.

-Did you hear? She said. Naruto-kun will soon come back...

-Isn't it like... in a few month only he's said to come back? Why the haste? Teased Kiba.

Hinata blushed, looking down the ground while walking by the dog boy. Akamaru whined suddenly.

-Akamaru?

The dog looked at the ground and started whining. Kiba, wondering was what happening, walked with Hinata outside the Hokage edifice. The dog rushed behind Kiba to hide. Hinata looked around but saw nothing, even with her Byakugan.

-T-There's nothing around, explained Hinata.

Kiba growled a little.

-By the way have you seen Shino? He said he'd help me with something when I'd get back, Kiba asked.

-No... he said he needed to meet someone.

-Someone?

They both heard a giant growl, coming from in front of them, Akamaru whined instead of growling.

-What the!?

Standing in front of them was a horse-size black panther. The giant feline wasn't eager to attack, but instead was watching the two ninjas. Actually, the animal had a yin yang icon on his forehead... and lying on her, Tsuki was bearing a kunoichi.

-That's Tsuki!? That means...

The panther kneeled before them, revealing a beautiful young women on her back.

-Cat-girl!?

-Tifa!... is she... unconscious?! Hinata panicked, running to her.

Tifa's body rolled from Tsuki back to hit the ground hard, hear first. Tifa snored... then woke up.

-Uh...? Why am I... oh...

The beautiful women, wearing new garments looked at Hinata, still half-asleep.

-Hey, who's trying to get a bigger breast than I? Tifa said drowsy.

Hinata blushed and Kiba started to laugh while Tiffany was getting on her feet.

-Dog-boy? So I'm already in Konoha? Man, that was fast! Tifa laughed heavily.

The black panther behind her seemed to sigh. She had been summoned for three days now! (The time it took for Tsuki to go between Tsurugi and Konoha, rather than a whole week by foot)

-W-well, it's a surprise, said Hinata, coming back from the shock.

Tifa got to Hinata and hugged her like a big sister, while looking at the dog-boy. While having Hinata in her arms, Tifa smiled at Kiba.

-So, why are you here, Cat-girl? Asked Kiba (blushing against him)

-Because... its THAT date... and I wanted to come back, softly said Tifa.

-Already? Softened Kiba.

-Actually, it was yesterday, whispered Tifa. But I couldn't be in time.

Hinata looked down while Tifa released her. Tifa was still smiling, but it was evident she was suddenly sad against herself, reminiscing the sad moment.

After a few minutes of silence, a joyful youth came by them with a smile, sweatingfor his heavy work.

-Oi Tifa-chan! Kiba-san, Hinata-chan! Smiled Lee, jogging on place. Why are you so gloomy? The spring of youth awaits all of you!

Tifa giggled at the voice of the boy and jumped to hug him. She let him go soon to look back at the dog-boy and the Hyuuga-girl.

-I'll be going now! Said Tifa, without explaining anything to Lee who was wondering what happened just now (still blushing, poor boy).

The young girl, now wearing a fur top-coat, jumped on the panther's back with ease. The panther knew immediately where to go, has she ran off toward the south gate, leaving the three Konoha-nin watching her from afar.

It seemed it was still hard on the girl. Misty wasn't afraid to show her feeling anymore about it, being rather "proud" then sad, like Syng would've want it, but Tifa felt her heart aching each time. He was dead, and there was nothing she could have done.

"Another tree... strange, I don't recall coming here too often, yet there's a path cleared..." Thought Tifa walking, having undid her summoning.

She finally got to the glade where the light of the day was making a giant sword shine. However, rather than seeing a blade shining in the middle of a sand patch, she saw a blonde girl planting flowers at the blade of the metal lump.

-Ino-chan!! Smiled Tifa.

The blonde startled at first, but turn around and smile. Once she had recognize Tifa, she jumped to hug her with a big grin.

-Tifa! She shouted.

She release the girl, only to look at the breast Tifa's coat was hardly hiding. The grin change to a sarcastic face.

-Say, they aren't shrinking any day... She said.

-Whatever! Blushed Tifa. What are you doing here?

Ino got back on her knee near Syng's last sword to finish planting the flowers.

-I was only finishing the flowers... I couldn't be here yesterday because of a mission, so I missed everybody, but I wanted to do my part... So I took some flower from the shop.

Tifa's smile faded away.

-What? She softly said.

-Of course you couldn't know! You couldn't come last year because you were busy at Tsurugi, or so that's what Sakura said... But after the Fourth Hokage's remembering, both last year and this one, everyone that befriended Syng came here. See?

She invited Tifa to kneel before her in front of the sword, which she did.

-There's a pack of cigarette from Asuma-sensei, there's riceballs from Hinata, flowers from Sakura and me, and all those things! The Kazekage even send deserts flower!

Tifa smiled a little bit. Gaara of the desert... once being sanctified Kazekage, he had traveled to Tsurugi in person to help the village in return of Juusan and Syng's life which he had both take. He helped with money to build the "Sword Monument" and helped with money and trades the economy of Tsurugi. It was because of him and the Fifth Hokage Tsunade that Tsurugi would re-do all his glory.

-So... everyone... came here... to remember Syng? Tifa said hardly.

-Yup! Even that lazy Shikamaru came! Of course, Naruto isn't in the village, nor Sasuke-kun, but everyone else came! Ino smiled and blabbered until she noticed Tifa.

The Tsurugi girl was smiling, yet crying at the same time. She was looking at all the gift people had give to Syng, while she couldn't even come to see his "grave" at last year's date.

-Why are you crying? Said Ino with a serious tone. So what if you couldn't come? Syng would've been the type of guy to forget that date! He wouldn't hold a grudge on ya! Smiled Ino.

Tifa stopped crying after a while, giggling at what Ino had say. Sometime, the blonde would drive her crazy with her teenage-girly-exaggerate syndrome, but sometime, she could be so nice. The blonde girl finally got up and stretch herself, soon followed and mimicked by the other young women.

-Say, want to go lunch somewhere? Said Ino.

-Sure... I'd like to eat at the candy-restaurant thing we used to go! Grinned Tifa.

Ino remembered the night were Tifa, on a sugar-high, had beaten the four Konoha-Kunoichi by herself. At the thought, the girl shivered.

-What's the deal, Ino?

-Nothing! But I think there's a new restaurant, Choji was talking about it, we should try something new!

Ino dragged of Tifa in the little pathway made by the people of Konoha who had came, over the months, to see and "talk" to Syng. With a last sight, Tifa looked at the key, still waving in the wind, resting where it has been put on the sword's guard. Syng's key, still waiting for the boy's neck.

Rolled Beef Restaurant, 13h00

-I'm stuffed! Growled Kiba.

-You didn't have to eat that much just to impress the girls, dog-boy, shot Tifa, smiling.

-Who're you talking to, cat-girl!

Everyone giggled at Kiba over-reacted reaction. Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Kiba and Tifa had just finish eating at the new restaurant. It seemed everyone else, except Shino who was missing, was busy or on a mission. Temari, who was with Shikamaru at the moment, had accepted Ino's invitation to eat with everyone.

-Say Temari-chan, how are you brothers? Asked Tifa.

To now, Temari, even as a strong Kunoichi, had looked away from the Tsurugi girl. Probably ashamed of her previous action which had caused Syng's dead. Just like She had been designed to be Konoha's and Suna's messenger/rely point, Kankuro had been assigned to relation concerning Tsurugi and Suna.

-You saw Kankuro recently, she tried to smiled, and Gaara's busy as always. He don't talk to me much, he's more opened with his brother rather than his sister...

-That's something normal: Girls are troublesome, said Shikamaru being serious rather than joking.

-Yeah, but we can't live without'em! Joyfully said Kiba putting an hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Of course, the girl blushed at first, giggled at most.

-You should remove your dirty hand from her, said another serious voice, but with a joke tone.

They looked behind to see the team Gai entering the restaurant. Tenten had grown into a fine women, while Neji looked way more mature than he ever looked. After a few greeting of everyone, they took place at a table just beside the table the others were sharing. They all talked about missions, and the time they had spent together years ago, when the chuunin had been held in Konoha. Finally, the subject came down to her...

-Hum, and where's Misty? Asked Tenten.

-Yeah, I haven't seen her either, said Ino.

-Well, she's probably with Shino, Kiba laughed.

-Actually... She came her before me, I don't know if she's still in town...

A moment of silence seemed to weight on everyone.

-Well... anyway, she's fine on her own! Smiled Tifa.

They left the restaurant with a smile on their face, even the serious one like Shikamaru and Neji had laugh their lot during the afternoon. It seemed like a peaceful day on Konoha...

"But it isn't..." Thought a certain Kunoichi, walking between two tree in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it was long!! I'm starting a new original manga project with Tifa-chan! So I don't update as much as I should, so sorry!!**

**(BTW, I'm so eager to see the fourth Naruto Movie!! HE DIES!!!)**

* * *

**Tsurugi: Next Gen**

Chapter 2

_I do not own Naruto_

"But it isn't..." Thought a certain Kunoichi, walking between two tree in the forest. "It seems so peaceful, yet there's something in the air... something wrong..."

She finally saw it. She stood right in front of it... a huge sword for a tombstone. I guess it was original, for someone coming from the Sword country... As she wanted to bend to smell the flowers on the ground, she quickly glared behind her instead. Someone was there... She took hold of her daggers, sliding slowly in her sleeve to her hands.

-Who's there, someone from Konoha? She spoke.

-A Genjutsu user like you should have notice by now that I was following you, Misty. Answered a dark male voice.

-Who are you, show yourself! Dare not to answer my question and fall under my weapons...

-Ya, ya, ya... was amused the voice.

A masculine silhouette appeared behind the sword, at the exact opposite of the location she was glaring at. The surprise effect worked, as she was caught off guard, quickly resuming her position, but tho the "man" could have killed her, he didn't, looking at her through a strange mask.

Dark mid-long hair, strange heavy-cloth robes tied at his ankles and wrist, dark gloves and boots... and that mask.

-Who are you, for the last time! Misty shouted.

-Don't you think it's a little... funny to ask "who are you" to a masked man? Laughed the masked man.

The mask he was wearing wasn't showing any emotions... It was probably made of ceramic, painted half black, half white, creating a perfect division at the center of the face, while only one hole, on the right side (the white side) to let the man see. Misty tried to mold chakra, but fell on her knees instead.

-I told you: You are trapped in a genjutsu, I thought you would have figured by now.

The masked man slowly walked to her. Maybe she it was just because she was falling asleep, maybe it was the genjutsu, but he wasn't making any sound... it was sweet... she feel asleep.

-Tifa-chan? Asked Lee while walking in Konoha's street.

The sun was starting to go down, and the Tsurugi girl felt someone aching in her heart...

-Probably just my imagination, Lee-kun... but...

She sighed and smiled at the boy. Lee blushed and looked at the ground.

-I'll be back! She shouted, as she was already far from the Konoha-nin.

-Tifa-chan! He shouted, but damn, the girl was fast.

Tifa had grown into a fine women. She was wearing clothes which clearly showed her curved from which she was proud. She had become also more mature, thinking twice in a situation, like Misty used to when Syng and her were careless. Her heart had grown in pain... she still felt guilty from what had happened two years ago... But the guilt would soon be washed in her thoughts, when she watched the people of Tsurugi or Konoha smiling.

The kunoichi was heading toward Syng's tomb. Maybe it was the feline part of her training, but she was feeling something, or someone, strong coming from there. As soon as she stepped out by the south gate, she heard a voice calling for her.

-Oi Cat-girl, going already? Shouted Kiba with his loyal "pup" behind him.

-The sun's going down, what are you doing here, dog-boy? She answered, bothered.

-Don't make that face, I'm not stalking you, I'm taking a walk with Akamaru! (The dog barked). Where you heading back to Syng's sword?

-Yeah... I... felt something, but its probably nothing... it was... just...

-Let's go look then! Smiled Kiba.

Tifa didn't want anyone with her, but she thought accepting would save time... and she was right. Following Kiba, who was probably the Konoha-nin who knew the fire territory the best, was revealed to be a much faster way, through shortcuts, to Syng's memento.

As soon as they arrived, something was made cleared: Someone had been there. Yet, neither the cats or the dogs instinct could smell who it was... except.

-Misty was here, said Tifa.

Another quick look around them made them saw another clue. One of the kunoichi's dagger was stabbed in a flower, on the ground, exactly where a scroll was lying.

-We were expected, said Tifa, as she saw her name, Kiba's and Shikamaru's on the scroll.

-Why are our names and Shika's written on it?

-We'll know why soon, dog-boy, she answered, opening carelessly (taking her bad habits again) the scroll.

-Wait! Stopped Kiba. We should take this to Hokage-sama first... don't you think so?

-Yeah... maybe...

Tifa closed what she had opened, yet to see anything written on it. They quickly rushed to the Hokage's office.

Field near Konoha academy, 20:00

"Uh?... it seems like I've fallen asleep again... I still have that troublesome lunch on the stomach... but now Temari's gone... I'm still tired." Were the thought flowing slowly from the still drowsy Nara-boy.

-Wake up Shikamaru, said a male voice near him.

The chuunin opened his eyes to see Choji above him, who startled Shikamaru at first.

-Oi Choji, started Shika, raising himself with his arms, what's up?

-You are called at the Hokage's office.

-Mendouk'sai... better be important, its getting late... what time is it?

-Around 20h, answered Choji, who had just come back from a mission.

Shikamaru got up and started walking to the center of Konoha, stretching from his little nap.

Hokage's Office

-So the masked man strike a second time, said Tsunade, closing her eyes.

Tifa was sitting eagerly on a chair while Kiba was petting Akamaru. Shizune had opened safely the scroll who hadn't been put under any traps or jutsu. Finally, someone knocked on the door. The boy was greet hastily by Tiffany who rose up from her chair to grab him and take him near the desk.

-Look at this, she simply said.

-Oi, oi... careful women...

Shikamaru took the scroll (another office work, he thought). His expression changed when he began to read...

"_You, whoever may read this, will learn of what I did and intent to do._

_I wrote those words in hope of them reaching the eyes of the intended Tendo Tiffany of the Tsurugi Country, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba both from the Fire Country. Why would I? Because those are the person I requested for my mission, should they choose to accept it. All that I ask is simple, as it intend only a mere traveling mission to a reluctant village in the grass country. Of course, anything is a simple as it would seem..._

_To make sure someone will fulfilled this mission, I made some preparation by kidnaping a kunoichi of Tsurugi and a male counterpart from Konoha. The names of those two shalt remain un-said, but their presence was already noticed. I am truly sorry, but this mission must be done, for the ninjas to keep their lives._

_Sincerely yours,_

_No-One"_

-How arrogant of him! Shouted Tifa, having read the scroll a thousand time while waiting for Shikamaru.

-Why us? Asked Shikamaru.

-We do not know... We believe that "No-One" first spied on the three of you and like your ability... It is probably a trap, but two person are indeed missing, explained Tsunade.

-Who? Wondered the boy.

-Aburame Shino, from my team, and Misty.

-The crossroad girl?

Tifa was walking in circle, losing her temper quickly in situation where her friends would be in need. Kiba rose up and looked at the scroll.

-When de we go? Asked Kiba after a while.

-What!? Shizune startled.

-You know the danger of going into a possible-enemy territory which none of you knows, right into a trap from an enemy who already got two chuunins? Said Tsunade, with a provocative tone.

-You expect us to let down two friends in need!? Almost screamed Tifa.

-Calm down! Said Tsunade hitting her desk heavily. I know you are impatient to go Tifa, I already requested more help from Tsurugi. If you accept this mission, which I classified as an A-rank mission, you may go, but be prepared. Also, I'll send a back-up team who will follow you twelve hours behind. All I ask, is to wait for that same team. Kiba, Shikamaru, do you accept.

-I can't leave Shino in trouble, said Kiba.

He has grown into a fine young men, thought Tifa. I wish I could've seen Syng grow like this too...

-Its troublesome... what about the chuunins exam?

-I will ask a replacement for you, for the mission-time only, of course.

-Then I'm on.

The three ninja agreed to each other. Tifa was to be leader, as she was the oldest and had done the most dangerous missions of the threes. They would have to wait exactly two days before the back-ups of Tsurugi, so they would gather information.

-Tsunade had talked about "a second time", meaning there was people who saw the masked man.

Explained Shikamaru.

-Indeed, but anyone with a masked can be anyone... maybe an ANBU? Wondered Kiba.

-Dammit! Said Tifa. "I wonder who will come... I pray to goodness that HE won't come..."

She looked at the scroll another time. Tonight, she would stay at Shikamaru's place, like Syng used to... maybe it would help her think...


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter IS A DREAM!! All of it, or 99 of this chapter is Tifa's dreaming! Enjoy! I love this chapter...**

* * *

**Tsurugi: Next Gen**

Chapter 3

_I do not own Naruto_

Tsurugikure, Tifa aged 8

-Come on Tifa! You're slow! The little tanned boy shouted.

-You shut up, brat! The girl answered.

She climbed up the last of what was left of that mountain side. They had climbed far higher than any house in the village, and they could see far from Tsurugi.

-Wow, she whispered.

-Yeah! Discovered this spot a while ago! Smiled the little Syng.

-And you didn't tell me!? Turned Tifa.

The boy smiled nervously while walking back as Tifa was approaching him. A little rock made him trip, making Syng lose his balance. The peak was small, and would he fall, he'd fall down the whole mountain! Tifa rushed to him to grab his hand, keeping him up. With her help, he re-climbed to the peak of the mountain easily, as he hadn't fall much.

-You could thank me! Shot Tifa.

-Why? You pushed me in the first place!

-I didn't pushed you! Shouted an angry Tifa.

-You did! Answered Syng.

The little girl tried to hit him, but lost her balance instead and fell on her ass, making her cry.

-Come on Tifa... tried to smiled Syng nervously.

The girl was just crying, not listening to him.

-Hey Tifa... look, if you stop crying and smile, I'll bring you a kitty from the old' granny who lives by my house, okay?

-You promise? Looked Tifa, still teary.

-Sure! And I always keep my promises! Smiled Syng while helping her get back.

"_Sure he was a brat... but he was a nice one... and he did keep all his promises from that day on... My parents didn't want me to keep the kitty, so he would go back and take a kitty each time we would play so I could pet the little animal and then he would bring it back to his mother... now that I think about it, it was kinda cute..."_

Tsurugi Academy, Tifa aged 11

-Dammit, the class's boring! Sighed Syng.

-YOU wanted to become a ninja, don't you remember? You insisted though your father wanted you to be carpenter juste like him... Answered back Tifa, ignoring the sensei.

-Yeah, well I'm just tired of theory... I mean, I want to summon ten sword at once! Like the older jounins! Smiled the boy, full of ambition.

-But then you'd be hurt, no? What a stupid idea of what a ninja is... "A tool meant to hurt and be hurt".

Syng looked at Tifa a while. He looked so mature and serious during those minutes, making Tifa dream a little bit and blush.

-Then... what is your vision of a ninja, Tifa? Asked the boy.

-Someone... who's beside the people. Helping the townspeople, the nobles and the poor by protecting them against enemy who would want to finish the job from previous wars... I don't want to loose Tsurugi, explained Tifa.

-That's deep... boring, but deep, smiled Syng.

-And who would watch over a stupid ninjas like you if I wouldn't... Laughed Tifa, before getting shut up by the sensei who tried to explain the theory.

"_Actually... it was because you were becoming a ninja... since that incident, I knew that I'd follow you anywhere... the reason Kotonaru became your brother... of course, he was already back then, but that day, you proved you loved him..."_

Tsurugi forest, Syng aged 10

-Come on you two! Shouted Syng like he always did when he was at the head of the party.

Soon behind him came the little Tifa, looking fine and beautiful. Also behind her was a younger boy, almost identical of what Syng would have looked like four years ago, except that he couldn't get his hair to get longer like his brother's.

-Kotonaru, how can you be of my family when you can't even follow me! Teased Syng.

-That's not nice nii-san! Almost cried Kotonaru.

-Be easy on him, Syng! He's younger than us... he's not used to follow us! Tifa defended.

The little boy hid behind the girl who was protecting him. Being older, Syng was hyper-active and really agile and quick, while he's brother was lacking of agility as well as dexterity. Just like his brother, he had grey eyes without pupils, eyes who could be as much cute as they could be soul-piercing...

-Hum... its getting dark quicker than I thought, laughed nervously Syng.

-What do you mean, asked Tifa.

-Hum... Well... tried Syng. Its probably gonna rain... and I don't know where the village is, he finished smiling nervously.

-What!? Shouted Tifa, her voice echoing despite the thick forest.

-Nee-chan, I'm scared, said Kotonaru, grabbing the girl's clothes.

-No need to worry little boy! Your brother's stronger than you think, smiled Syng.

"_Yeah, but we were still kids... how could we defend ourselves?"_

-There, there... said a rough voice.

A big man got out of the bushes carrying a rusty knife. He looked way to dangerous to be a normal person. He started getting near the three kids.

-Go away! Said Syng.

-What? You think you're a big boy? Laughed the man.

Syng rushed at him, but was thrown away when the man just punched him. Of course, a 10 years old couldn't win... The man laugh and started heading toward Tifa.

-Ohhh... a sweet little girl... You could be (he laugh) useful...

-Don't touch me! Shouted Tifa, helpless.

The man grabbed her arm while Kotonaru fell on his ass, crying. Syng was too much in pain to move, but looked at the scene helplessly... As the man was laughing, he didn't notice the little boy and shouted in pain when Kotonaru bitted his arms, letting Tifa be free.

He threw the boy away the pushed Tifa on the ground. He then head toward Koto.

-So... you look like that boy... he's your nii-san, eh? Well he won't defend you now! I didn't see you? Well you won't see anymore!

Syng and Tifa closed theirs eyes as the rain was washing the blood in Kotonaru's face. He would never see again with those eyes. The boy was shouting and crying in pain. The man laughed again and turned to see Tifa, but got hit by a big stone. Syng was back on his feet and looked at the man.

-Tifa! Take Kotonaru and run! And you big ugly guy, come and fight if you're a man.

Tifa was crying, but ran to Kotonaru who was crying, his eyes being tore. They ran without doubt, leaving Syng with his fate.

"_Nobody knew what happens... I remember being so cold in the hospital... My parents and yours were waiting... Finally, the medic said your brother's eyes were lost: he wouldn't see again for the rest of his life... but the door opened..."_

The rain was dropping inside the hospital. The medic and everyone was looking at the shadow. A dirty boy, covered in blood and soaked under the rain was standing there. His face was emotionless. In one hand, he was carrying a rusty knife... the knife of the old man! And in the other hand... his head, which he grabbed by the hair.

-If... started the boy, so young, yet so serious. If you take his eyes, will my brother see again? He asked, showing the head which he held by the hair.

The medic was standing there, shocked. A so young boy... how could he... His hands, already soaked with blood!?

-ANSWER shouted the boy, scarring his shocked parents and Tifa's.

-Yes, I guess... the... head... is still "fresh" so the eyes should be okay.

Syng threw the head which rolled to the medic, covering the floor with blood. The medic called for two nurses which took the head and went back with the doctor to the operation room. Syng, standing there, smiling.

-He won't have grey eyes anymore... started Syng.

"...but when I'll become a ninja, one who will protect the village and my family, one who will stop the bad ugly guys from beating up children... he'll be able to see me, me and all the thirteenth swords around me. _That's what you said... I was... horrified, scared, but so proud. Nobody ever knew what happened... but then, nobody really wanted to know why I child... would get his hands soaked with blood."_

Water country, on the road to Konoha, Tifa aged 13

-Misty, is there any food left? Asked Syng.

-Plenty, but not anymore for tonight, just sleep, answered back the girl.

-Commmmeeee onnnnn! I'm starving! Moaned Syng.

-You ate a double ration! I couldn't even finish mine! Sigh heavily Tifa. You're hopeless.

Syng sit back around the fire rather than lying on the sandy ground. They had found a spot for the night where they could rest before heading to Konoha.

-Hey girls... how do you think Konoha is? Asked Syng.

-Juusan used to talk about it all the time, weren't you listening? Said Misty.

-I think its gonna be beautiful... and town filled with everything, Tifa smiled.

-Maybe I could bring Kotonaru here, after the whole... mess. Sighed Syng.

-Its been... two years since you last saw him... he must've grown! Our little Kotonaru.

-Yeah... curse that Tsurugi and those damn rules... Syng said.

-There must be a reason why we can't see our families no more. We aren't the first ninjas like this... maybe once we'll get a better grade, we will be able to see them... Or we could go against the rules... explained Misty, free to talk when they were only the three of them.

-Well... I just hope that crazy little brat won't try to become a ninja... damn... But I don't want to die before sparring with him at least... I don't know, once... or two time, y'know... Syng explained, looking at the stars.

"_I'm sure he's understand and be proud of you, I answered... How could I know? I haven't seen him in two years two, that day we graduated. The last day I saw mom and dad too... However... things were different when I went back to Tsurugi."_

Tsurugi, Tifa aged 14

The door opened violently, making documents fly away in the room where the three elders were taking it easy.

-Things are gonna change in Tsurugi, the girl said seriously.

-How dare you! Said one of the elders.

Tifa didn't stopped walking toward the office.

-First things first: You're all out, old geezers! Tsurugi need new rules! HUMANS rules! Were our people won't suffer anymore. I already requested help from Konoha for our economy.

-We can't tolerate a young brat like you to trouble-

-You just... shut up, said Tifa, sitting behind the main desk. I learn while in Konoha that people, ninjas, were humans. Our families... isn't that the reason we fight?! Our leaders can't understand, none of you old geezers ever held a kunai, while in a life-death situation! Tsurugi is dying, and I want to see it blossom... for I promised Syng, in my heart, that Tsurugi would become more beautiful than Konoha would have even been! And that's how its gonna be.

-You insolent young- Started an old man in heavy clothes.

-Shut up Misurugi... maybe... the girl is right.

"_This is how Tsurugi started back from scratch... but then, after meeting with his parents... mines... while Misty was away with her families, her brother... I didn't expect HIM to come to me..."_

-They say you're like the Hoka-sumthing. Said a young boy's voice.

Tifa looked up. Syng was standing in front of her... no... his hair was shorter... one of his eyes was banded while the other was brown... It wasn't Syng standing there...

-Ko.. Kitty? Said Tifa.

-You still calling me like that!?! For your information, I'm 11 now! I'm entering the academy, no more kitty.

-Nani!? Tifa said nervously. Your brother wouldn't want that!

-You weren't even strong enough to say the truth in person to me! I had to learn from Kaa-san!

-Kitty...

"_I had given that name to you when I first summoned Tsuki when I graduated... You were so impressed! You started petting my black panther, way bigger than you... then you tried to mimic her purring, It was so cute! ...of course, You weren't happy... you had been compared to Syng all the years where he had been a ninja, while you had the eyes of someone else... I heard that you tried to remove yours eyes when you learn what really happened. Now, you were left with only one eyes... the last gift, and the only gift your brother had given to you..."_

Tsurugi academy, Tifa aged 15, Kotonaru aged 12

-Congratulations my boy! The women said.

That was the first time the graduated could hug their parents. Tifa was busy watching everyone, but she headed to Kotonaru while he was talking with his parents, together with his friends.

-So, Kitty's a ninja now? Teased Tifa.

-Gonna be better than you! He answered.

She hit him like she would have done with Syng. The exact same movement.

-HEY! I'm not Syng, you didn't promised to hit me to anyone, said Kotonaru, have been told the stories Tifa and Misty had confessed in Konoha by the visitors from that village.

-I know... its for my personal pleasure, smiled Tifa.

-Congrats, said a feminine voice behind him.

-G'AH! He shouted, scarred.

Misty was standing there with Shino, Looking at the boys.

-What a ninja you are, kitty, teased Misty.

-I admit you two are really good at sneaking, defended Tifa while Kotonaru was fuming with hatred. Shino, I thought you left for Konoha already...

"_You were cute... you always hated to be compared to Juusan or Syng. I'm sorry, but you remind me too much of him. You said you'd come to Konoha to kicks everyone's butt... everyone who hadn't defended your brother during the last battle..._

_We tried Kotonaru. But I could only cry... we could only watch... and when the last sword came out of his heart, the only things we could do, was stand and watch fate taking another life..._

_I'm sorry Syng..."_

-I'M SORRY SYNG! Tifa shouted.

-Whoa there! You were having a nightmare? Said Shikamaru.

The sun was peaking through the window of the room. She was in the very bed Syng had slept in during his trip to Konoha.

-No... I'm okay... Did the back-up team from Tsurugi arrived? Asked Tifa.

-Kiba haven't contacted me to- Shikamaru stopped talking.

Tifa stretched herself in front of the window and turned to see Shikamaru looking blankly at her.

-What's the big deal? Asked Tifa, blushing.

-You... y-y-y-y-y-y... you're...

Tifa looked down at her body. She was indeed... naked. The door opened, Shikaku entered the room, watching Tifa covering herself with her pillow.

-Man, boy... you're a whore my son! Said Shikaku to his son.

-Mendouk'sai...


End file.
